Magics Champion, Deaths Master
by Imouto's mad house
Summary: Magic has selected her Champion, and he is destined for great things. Full summary inside. Animagus Harry, Grey Harry, hopefully realistically powerful Harry, eventual MoD Harry. Side pairings undecided but main to be Harry/Luna/Daphne This is my first fanfic so criticism is welcome. Not a soul-bond fic. currently pre-Hogwarts. slow and infrequent updates. Kages story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **Hello people of fan-fiction, I have a few things to say before we start our journey in to what I hope will be an amazing story. First off, this is my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism is very much welcome, but all flames will be used to for my potion projects, secondly the ideas that lead me to make this story can be traced to three different sources: "The Accidental Animagus" by White Squirrel, "A Chance Encounter" by spectre4hire, and a story that was abandoned and deleted a few years ago but had ideas that have stuck with me up to this point. So I hope you all enjoy. Also certain parts in the beginning of this chapter will be pretty much direct quotes from "The Accidental Animagus" so go check out their story if you haven't already. Also I probably should have put this in here when I first posted this chapter but English is not my first language, so there will likely be mistakes here in there that I wont catch, like when I was using fell instead of feel. So if you notice mistakes like that I would appreciate it if you told me because one of the reasons I'm writing this story is to improve my own grammar.**

 **AN 2: just fixing some grammar issues, and removing certain bits, don't worry about it if you just found this story.**

 **AN3: same as AN2 if you were here before I updated read the last half of the AN above this**

Summary: _After being abused and mistreated by the Dursley's for as long as he can remember, all Harry wants is to be fre_ _e_ _._ _When Lady Magic hears the young boys wish and witnesses his_ _mis_ _treatment at the_ _hands of the_ _Dursley_ _s_ _, she grants him his wish in a most unexpected way, she will lead him to t_ _hose_ _who will be his constant companion_ _s_ _and closest confidant_ _s_ _, t_ _hose_ _who will make sure he is strong enough to face his destiny and make sure_ _they are_ _strong enough to stand with him. Animagus Harry,_ _Gray Harry, Realistically Powerful Harry,_ _Eventual MoD Harry, Pairing undecided but likely to be Harry/_ _Daphne_ _/Lun_ _a_

Story start

With one beefy hand, a purple-faced Vernon Dursley pinned his nephew to the wall while whipping him across his back with a belt in the other. "I will not have any of your freakishness in my house, boy!" he shouted, increasing the young boys suffering with another strike.

Harry Potter's trouble had started before he could remember, but age six was quickly shaping up to be much worse than the previous four years as a residence in the Dursley household. It had already been bad enough that they forced him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, wear his pig of cousin's castoffs and do as many chores as he could handle. Somehow, going to primary school just made things worse. His aunt and uncle hadn't wanted to send him, but they knew they couldn't get away with keeping him at home, so they grumbled about taking time away from "earning his keep" and sent him away with Dudley. It took all of two days before his cousin and his friends invented their new favorite game of "Harry hunting", which they engaged in whenever the teachers weren't looking. It took all of four days before he noticed what he would later determine to be the "freakishness" his uncle spoke of.

Dudley had try to get him in trouble with a teacher by breaking their coffee mug by throwing it on the floor, but when Dudley had gotten the teachers attention the mug and its contents had somehow magically repaired itself and Dudley was given detention for lying to a teacher.

That evening was the first time Uncle Vernon had hit him himself instead of letting Dudley do it. Young Harry had no idea what was going on and only a vague idea of why he was in trouble, he honestly didn't know how it happened, all he knew was that when realized what Dudley was doing he was scared he would get in trouble with the nice lady and wished he could keep that from happening. But he couldn't mistake his uncle ranting all night about his freakishness and vowing to "stamp that rubbish out."

Harry still had bruises a week later when the next strange, unexplainable thing happened. He didn't mind being locked in his cupboard too much most of the time. At least it kept his relatives away from him. But something had changed in him after that first beating. The urge to respond, suppressed by years of conditioning, started to assert itself again. Then, after being beat on some more by Dudley's gang at school and having his loudmouth cousin stomp on the stairs above his head one too many times, that urge crystallized into a single, overwhelming desire: escape.

"You're going to stay in your cupboard when you're told, boy!" Uncle Vernon's rant continued. "You're not to let yourself out unless we say so. Just like your good-for-nothing parents, always getting into trouble. Worthless, the lot of you!" He punctuated each sentence with either a slap to the face or a strike with the belt.

Harry's cupboard door had seemingly unlocked itself and flown open with a bang. Uncle Vernon had rushed over and slammed it shut before Harry could react, but it happened twice more right in front of him, at which point he was forcibly dragged out into the living room and the beating began, Harry willed himself not to cry, but it was a losing battle, and as expected, it only enraged his uncle more. By now, he didn't even notice Aunt Petunia and Dudley standing by and scowling at him.

"Don't you dare cry freak or I'll give you something to cry about!"

With that last strike, Harry's crying jumped an octave. Then, the lights started flickering, and the doors and windows began to rattle.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia cried with a twinge of fear.

"Stop that! Stop that right now, you little freak!"

Harry kicked to try to get away, but his uncle held him too tight. Unseen by anyone, the lights began flipping on and off in all of the rooms at once. The floors began to vibrate.

"Daddy!" Dudley cried.

"Stop that this instant!"

BANG!

As Harry's cries ascended to an inhuman screech, every light bulb in the house exploded, every door slammed open, and all three Dursleys were thrown across the room and landed in a heap. When they came to their senses, Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Vernon ran to the door, shouting, "Get back here, boy! Boy? I said get back here!" But there was no sign of the little freak. "He can't have got far," he said, finally lowering his voice. He saw the neighbors staring, now, drawn to the windows by the minor earthquake that had struck Privet Drive. Grumbling, he gave up and shut the door.

He did not notice a small jet black owl sitting in the bushes by the door—an owl with piercing green eyes, and a strange, white zig zag mark on its head. When he shut the door, the owl flew away down the street without looking back.

"Vernon, what happened?" Petunia asked in the half-destroyed living room.

"Little freak ran away, and I say let him go. They'll find him soon enough. I'll fix the lights tomorrow."

The Dursleys closed up the house and took an uneasy dinner by candlelight. They sincerely hoped that their troubles were over for the time being and that the freak would never return, but they would be visited by freakishness twice more that evening.

With the first visit, two Ministry of Magic Obliviators appeared at the door and stunned the Dursleys before they could even get a word in. There was no sign of any wizards wandering around the neighborhood, and the Trace showed no underage magic users on the premises, so the Ministry had concluded the magical discharge at 4 Privett Drive was caused by a passing troublemaker. The Obliviators repaired the damaged light fixtures, set right the overturned furniture, mended the splinters broken from the doors, and wiped all memory of the incident from the Dursleys' minds.

They cast a warming charm on the food just before they rennervated the family, so that not even the smallest detail was out of place. They left without even looking at the cupboard under the stairs, and the Dursleys awoke thinking nothing unusual had happened.

The other visitor that evening wore a purple robe and a long, white beard. Albus Dumbledore was more worried than he had been in years when he knocked on the door on Number 4. Even from the outside, a quick detection charm told him that Harry Potter was not in the house.

A tall, lanky, horse-faced woman opened the door to the shock of her life. "You!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"A pleasure to see you, too, Petunia," Dumbledore said flatly.

"Who is it Petunia?" Vernon called.

"It's that freak who left the other freak with us."

"What?" Vernon barged to the door. "You! You can have that freakish boy back. We never wanted it in the first place."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up at this. The Dursleys seemed to be even more unfriendly than he expected, and the large man was gearing up for a serious rant. He cut him off quickly by saying, "Where is the boy?"

"He's right…" Vernon stopped. The boy was supposed to be in his cupboard, but not only could he not get away with saying that, for some reason he didn't think it was true. He tried to think over what had happened that evening. It was coming back a blur but he managed to recall one true fact: "The boy ran away this afternoon. Just took off down the street, couldn't keep up with him. And I say good riddance. Let someone else take care of him for a change."

"And you just let him go off on his own?"

"Yes. He's been nothing by trouble from the start…"

Dumbledore tuned out the rant. From their behavior, something was definitely not right. He took a peek inside the two adult Dursleys' minds, but he didn't have to look far to find an answer, though he wished he hadn't: telltale signs of obliviation, and what looked like a pretty lousy job of it, too. Something horrible had happened here and been shoddily covered up.

"…and I won't tolerate any more of his freakishness!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted before stunning all three of them. Looking in to their minds further, he was horrified to see how they treated the young boy, he never thought that anyone could treat their family as horribly as these people did, especially with the generous amounts of money he gave them to take care of him. Casting a new memory charm to cover the old one, he instructed them: "You are very concerned because your nephew, the only reason you can live as lavishly as you do with the money I pay you to look after him, ran away. You will contact the authorities immediately. You will not remember my visit tonight." When he was done, he hit them with a delayed Rennervate that gave him just enough time to step outside the property line and apparate to the gates of Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall entered the Headmaster's office to find him bent over some of his many devices with a frown, muttering incantations, with a look in his eyes that was darker than any she had seen in years. "Albus, what's wrong?" she asked. "You said it was urgent."

Albus looked up. "Oh, Minerva, I have made a terrible mistake. I should have listened to you all those years ago when we placed Harry with the Dursleys." he said with a deep sense of regret in his voice.

Minerva looked shocked, before her took on a look of fear when she asked. "Albus, what did they do to the boy". She had told Albus all those years ago that they were the worst kind of muggle, and shouldn't have been trusted with care of the boy. With the look of regret and sorrow on his face she was beginning to fear the worst.

With a look of shame he responded. "They have beaten and abused the boy both mentally and physically since the day he could walk, with it getting even worse with the arrival of his accidental magic". Minerva was horrified at what she was hearing, and she was about to become even more scarred with what he said next. "Not only has his life been a living hell since his earliest memory, but I fear due to my neglect that not only has he suffered at the hands of people who should have been his family, but I fear something even worse has just happened," he said. "I have reason to believe that Harry Potter has been taken."

"What?" Minerva stumbled in shock, but managed to sit herself down. "Taken? How?"

"This afternoon, he dropped off my trackers entirely. They indicate that he is still alive, but I cannot find him anywhere."

"You can't find him? But what could do such a thing?"

"To block my tracking charms would require the boy to be hidden behind very powerful wards that I am not keyed into, possibly a Fidelius Charm. I've just returned from his relatives' house. They claimed that he had run away, but in their minds, I saw obvious signs of obliviation."

Minerva put the pieces together. "Someone, somehow, got through your wards, kidnapped him, hid him behind these other wards, and obliviated his relatives. And because they didn't involve you…"

Albus nodded grimly. "We can only assume that their intent is nefarious."

She shot to her feet. "We must find him, Albus!"

"Yes, we must," he agreed, "but it must be done discreetly. We cannot risk panicking the public or tipping our own hand."

"But the boy…"

"Is still alive for the time being, which suggests that their intent is not to kill him. I also saw no indication that the blood wards had been breached, so whoever actually took him did not mean overt harm. We must begin investigating places and individuals who would have access to those kinds of wards, but we cannot allow the boy's enemies to know he is missing. That would be an even greater disaster."

Minerva sank back down in her seat. "I suppose you're right, Albus. I'll begin looking with what little time I can spare."

"Thank you, Minerva. I will do the same."

Little did they know that young Harry was being protected by a being that will ensure her champions safety.

~~~MC, DM~~~

Lady Magic had just awoken from her forced slumber because she heard a desperate plea from the one she had chosen as her champion and found something that absolutely enraged and disgusted her. Her champion, Harry Potter, was being whipped and beaten by a fat whale of a man and was very close to dying. This enraged her, so to help him Magic channeled her power through her champion and used it to free him from his tormentors and grant him the means to escape in the form of a gift given to very few. She then ensured his escape by making sure the tracking spells she found on her champion were removed. She also started healing his injuries and giving him the energy necessary for his escape. While she was doing this, she found something else that angered her. There on his forehead where her mark was suppose to be, was a dark, twisted, fragmented soul sucking the life and magic from her champion. She had tried to remove it, but found that she was still weak from her slumber, so she did what she could by suppressing the soul fragment and making it easier to remove for when she was either able to do it herself or someone was able to perform the removal ritual.

When she saw the whale return to his home she told her champion to flee, when he seemed unsure of what to do, she told him to trust his instincts, and after a moments hesitation he took flight.

Harry Potter, at that moment, was flying above the streets of Little Whinging, very confused. He was happy to have got away from his relatives, but he had no idea how he had done it. When he had come to his senses he was shorter than he was just a second ago, and his body felt extremely different. From the feathers and beak, he could tell that he had been turned into some kind of bird. When he realized his uncle was starting to get up, he quickly hopped out the front door which was wide open and hid under the bushes. He then noticed that he started to feel better and more energetic than he ever remembered being in his entire life. He was scared that he would be discovered when his uncle came out, but the man didn't see the small black owl and went back inside. Harry was relieved that he hadn't been found but was now unsure of what he should do now. Suddenly he heard a soft, comforting voice tell him to fly away. Harry was nervous of the new voice, he had never heard it before, and was worried it was somehow a trick, but soon dismissed that as he felt a sudden warm feeling, much like a mother embracing her child, though he had no memory of ever receiving such a thing, and decided to trust the voice for now, but he was unsure of how to fly, he may be an owl now, but he had always been human before. He suddenly heard the voice again telling him to trust his instincts. Not entirely sure what that meant, but not wanting to disappoint the caring voice that he heard, he closed his eyes, spread his wings, and did what felt right. Suddenly without out even realizing how he started it, he realized he was flying. He also realized that he felt joy in the feeling of freedom he gained from the act of flight. While he knew he was now a bird, he was still unsure as to what bird he was specifically. It wasn't until he managed to see a distorted reflection in a car roof that he figured out that that animal was an owl. He didn't know how he could have turned into an owl, nor did he know how to change back, but he could guess that it had something to do with the "freakishness" his uncle had been shouting about, and he decided to get farther away before trying to figure out what had happened.

Adding to his confusion were the strange sensations that accompanied being an owl. He could see amazingly well in the fading light. He was surrounded by high pitched squeaks and chirps that he had never noticed before. And when he saw a small rodent skittering between garbage cans he suddenly had an urge to swoop down and snatch it. Ignoring the slightly disturbing feeling, he moved on.

Harry was looking around at what he could see when he spotted a small forest. He suddenly heard the voice tell him to go down there and land, and that she would explain what had happened when he did. So Harry started his descent into the forest, but realized too late that he didn't know how to land. Just before he was about to crash into a tree he suddenly hit something soft before he felt something gently lift him up before placing him down on the ground.

When Harry was able to see clearly after clearing his head from the nauseous feeling he got from the sudden stop, he saw a small child who didn't look any older than five standing in front of him holding a large pillow, which he rightly guessed was the soft thing he crashed into, staring at him giggling. The young girl had long blonde hair and wide blue eyes, and was barefoot for some reason and wore a nightgown that was large on her. When she saw that the little owl had regained its bearings she introduced herself. "Hello Harry. My names Luna, and it's great to finally meet you. The gibbels(1) told me that you would be here tonight, so I brought a pillow to keep us comfy". Harry was confused. How did this girl know who he was, and what the heck were gibbels? When Harry tried to ask her, all that came out of his beak were small barks, which made Luna giggle some more. He was about to try again when she said, "It's okay Harry, you'll have plenty of time to ask me questions later. Right now I think someone else wants to talk to you."

Harry was wondering what she meant when he suddenly heard, "She is correct my champion, you will have plenty of time for questions later. For now though I'm sure you want to become a human again, yes?" Harry barked out a yes. He was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. When the light cleared, he was suddenly a six year old boy again. Before he could do anything else, he was suddenly tackled by the young blonde onto the large pillow, which had been put behind him by Luna while he was changing. She snuggled into him before saying "goodnight," and somehow instantly fell asleep on top of him. Harry was even more confused now. But before he could do anything, he was stopped by the sound of soft laughter coming from in front of him. Looking up he suddenly found himself staring at a young white haired women who looked to be in her mid-twenties smiling at the site of the adorably cute young Luna jumping on the confused Harry before falling asleep on top of him. Out of nowhere she brought up a warm blanket, and put it over the two, while Harry watched her, still utterly confused. When she finished tucking the sleeping Luna in on top of Harry, she looked at him and whispered "sweet dreams" to him. He was still confused but suddenly felt extremely exhausted and fell asleep.

The white haired woman looked down on the sleeping children before transporting them to Luna's bedroom and placing them on her bed. Before leaving she said, "sleep well my champion, for tomorrow you will wake up to a true family who will actually care for you the way you should have been all along." She silently left the room and went to the kitchen where she found a young woman who looked like an older version of Luna drinking some tea while writing something down.

The young woman looked up when she heard someone enter the Kitchen. She smiled when she saw who it was and said, "Lady Magic, how nice to see you again. I assume the children are up in bed?" she asked pleasantly, while getting up to grab a cup for her guest.

Magic, smiled at the young woman before responding "Yes Pandora, Harry has had a childhood worse than we feared, when we were told of what would happen to him by my sister fate all those years ago. He will likely be scared and confused when he awakes. Luckily the bond between Luna and Harry has already started to form, so she will able to keep him calm him enough, so that we can explain what is going on. Though I doubt he will want to leave her arms, since she will be the only one that he feels safe with in the beginning".

Pandora smiled when she heard that. "Well I highly doubt Luna will mind. She has always been a clingy person with people she cares for, and I always knew that a bunch of lard and bones could never raise a child properly. I just hope he likes the scrambled snorlak eggs that I'm going to make for breakfast".

Magic laughed when she heard this. "I'm sure he'll love them. Your cooking has always been divine. You should head off to bed now. You'll want to be well rested for what's going to happen tomorrow. We also have to make sure that old meddler doesn't catch wind of where he is just yet, so try to avoid announcing your new son in the next addition of the quibbler". She said with an exaggerated pleading tone.

Pandora just laughed at that. "you know we only print the truth, but that doesn't mean we will print about our personal lives. Oh well, this was nice. But your right, I'm gonna need my sleep if I'm going to deal with tomorrow properly. Goodnight milady. Try to avoid the wrackspurt nest growing in the garden," and with that she went up to bed leaving a giggling goddess behind.

Chapter end

 **AN:**

 **Well there's the first chapter of "Magic's Champion, Death's Master"(I'm not entirely happy with that name so if some one can provide a better one I would be grateful) I hope you guys liked it. Now I have a few things to say about this story. First there will be some bashing, I wont do major bashing because I find that it is annoying to try to write, the people I will be bashing include the Dursleys, the Malfoys(except for possibly Narcissa if you guys want me to make her a good person), Molly and Ron, and some what of Dumbledore, I say some what because while he is not really a bad person in this story(he was actually regretful for what he ended up putting Harry through) he will be manipulative, and he wont be entirely right in the head, in this story he will have gone senile in his old age, so some of the things he does wont make since to anyone but him. So expect him to be both helpful and detrimental to Harry and the gang in this story. Also because of real life I don't know when I will update again, but unless I die this story will continue until the end. Since this is my first story any criticism and suggestions on how I could improve this story are welcome.**

 **1\. the gibbles refer to Lady Magic and you will find out why next chapter, however if you could think of a some name's for the creatures that only the Lovegood family can see then I will happily take it, since I plan on having them be important to the story later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

 **Hello again, firstly if you got an update for chapter one, that was just me adding some things I forgot, fixing up some grammar, removing certain parts of the story that didn't make sense, as well as parts of the AN and the review bit, as well as adding the Dursleys to the bashing list since I realized I forgot that as well as the part for the (1) and (2), there are now explanations for that in the AN at the end of chapter one, so no important changes to the story. Secondly, don't get used to updates this quickly from me, I already had most of this written yesterday since I have a pretty good idea of I what I want to do during the Pre-Hogwarts arc, but once we get to year one expect updates to be much slower. Also this chapter is mostly takes place during the last chapter but it is from Luna's perspective**

 **AN2: I have updated both chapters to fix even more grammar issues, as well as inform you all that while chapter three may take a while to get here(hopefully a week at the latest, but life's a bitch sometimes) it will also be the longest chapter so far as I will be going into all of the back story that I have hinted at, like why Lady Magic was asleep, how Pandora knows her, stuff like that. Also for those of you got here before my updates and don't want to go back and read through even the author notes again, I will tell you that I updated the first AN to explain how English isn't my first language, so there will be a few grammar issues because of that. Sorry to those of you looking for a new piece of the story but hopefully chapter three will make up for that when I finish it.**

 **Story start**

Luna was having a fun dream. She was finally getting to fly with her owl friend that she had always been dreaming about. Luna had been dreaming about, Harry, the owl for as long as she could remember. She always enjoyed their time together, but this time it was even more fun. She had never gotten to fly with Harry before, though she always wanted to, but now she was soaring above her little town with him. Luna was happy that he was finally able to fly. Luna had always been able to fly in her dreams, but for some reason Harry didn't seem to know how. In the beginning she tried to help him, and soon discovered that he was being tied down by a giant blue whale, a baby pig, and a skinny horse. In the beginning she tried to help him get out of his bindings, but she soon discovered that they were to tough to remove. So instead she did her best to make him happy, by playing with him, and shielding him as best she could from the mean animals that tied him down.

While she was flying next to Harry, she thought of the events last night that lead to her finally getting to fly with her friend Harry.

~Flashback~

Luna was having a nightmare, and she was terrified that her first friend was slowly being killed by the mean animals. They had pulled him in with his bindings and started smacking him around. Luna was starting to cry, because her best friend was being hurt, and she couldn't do anything to help him. She had tried of course. She had try to get between him and the mean animals. But unlike before when she protected him, they just phased through her body like she wasn't even there, leaving her to watch, as her first and best friend was slowly being killed.

Suddenly there was a bright flash, and a young woman appeared holding a sword. When the woman saw what was happening, she scowled before lifting up her sword and cutting Harry's bindings. She then proceeded to beat the mean animals until they ran away.

While she was doing that, Luna ran over to Harry, and upon discovering that she could touch him again, cradled him in her arms while trying to soothe her wounded friend. Luna was a bit apprehensive when the woman started walking towards them with a sword still in her hand when suddenly the sword turned into a pillow that she then placed in front of Luna.

The young woman said to her "Luna, I know you're scared right now, but I need you to put Harry down so that I may heal him"

Luna was scared that the woman might try to hurt Harry more, but she wanted him to get better so she placed him down on the pillow and watched as the young woman raised her hand to rest on top of Harry's now still form, and saw a dazzling white light suddenly cover his form. When the light faded she saw that Harry now looked healthy as can be. He suddenly hoped into her arms, and she started cradling him like a mother would her child(1). She was so happy that her friend was safe and healthy again.

Harry suddenly jumped up on her shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately, before he suddenly flew off.

Luna was about to follow him when the young woman placed her hand on her shoulder to keep here there. Luna was about to ask her why she was stopping her. She didn't want to lose her best friend, when the young woman said. "Do not worry young seer. Harry will be joining you soon. In fact he will soon become your new older brother, though he will likely come to be more in your future. But I need you to do something for me dear, I need you to go to the glade where you started your first snorlak hunt, so that you can meet Harry, in fact you should bring a pillow since it seems young Harry doesn't know how to land".

Before Luna could say anything, there was another white flash, and she found herself waking up in her bedroom. She was confused at first when she suddenly remembered her dream, and quickly shot up out of bed taking her pillow with her. She remembered where that glade was. She had been there just yesterday to see if her luck would improve, so she shot down the stairs, out the front door and started racing over to the glade.

It took her fifteen minutes to reach the glade, and she instantly saw a small black blur racing towards a tree. Reacting quickly she jumped in front of the tree, and put her pillow up to catch the black blur.

When she caught the black blur, she looked down to see that it was indeed Harry, though now she was confused. When the nice lady who helped her friend said that he would be her new brother, she assumed he would be a human. When the woman had called her a seer, she hadn't been wrong. Luna had been told after her first dream with Harry that she was one. She had asked her mother why she couldn't play with Harry when she was awake. Her mother asked her to tell her what she meant. After telling her mother about her dream, she told Luna that she was witnessing Harry's life through a connection that she had been told her little girl had on the day she was born. She then informed her that while her dreams were a representation of his life, they didn't show the complete reality. So when the woman had said that he would be her brother, she thought that it was just part of the reality that wasn't shown.

But if Harry really was an owl than how was she going to be a proper little sister if she couldn't even understand him.

Just as she thought of that last part she suddenly heard the voice of the woman from her dream say, "Do not worry my dear. Harry is definitely human. He's just a little tired at the moment. So when he changes, he won't be awake long enough to go home, so I suggest you help keep him warm. Don't worry about getting home. I will take you both there when I feel like it is safe to move you two." Luna had gently put Harry on the ground while she was listening to the woman, and she smiled at the thought of getting to sleep with her new big brother. She had always wanted to do that after her friend Ginny had told her about doing just that with her big brother Charlie after she had a nightmare, especially with how warm and safe Ginny said she felt.

Now she had a brother she could do that with. Speaking of her new brother. She started to giggle when she saw him shake his head as if her were trying to rid himself of cobwebs. When he heard her giggle he looked up at her questioningly.

Luna giggled some more at this and said. "Hello Harry, it's great to finally meet you. The gibbels told me you would be here tonight, so I brought a pillow to keep us comfy".

Harry looked at her confusedly before barking at her questioningly.

Luna giggled at the look of shock that was on his face after he barked and said, "Don't worry Harry. There will be plenty of time to ask me questions later. Right now though I think someone else would like to speak with you." She watched as he looked at her confused, before his eyes widened, and he suddenly barked. Luna put her pillow behind him when she saw a white light starting to surround him. When the light faded she saw a small frail boy and thought to herself, 'no wonder she wanted me to keep him warm. He looks like he'll be blown away at the slightest breeze. Well I'm gonna make sure he stays right here,' and with that thought she tackled him onto the pillow and snuggled into him. Remembering the lady said he would be to tired to make it home she said, "good night" before succumbing to the feelings of warmth and safety that she got from being in his arms. "Ginny was right" she thought "sleeping with my big brother feels great".

~Flashback end~

So now here she was, flying with her new brother over her small little village. She saw the Burrow, and was about to take Harry over there when she started to smell something delicious coming from her house. So she lead Harry back to her room and entered through the open window before diving back into her body, so they could get some of her mother's delicious breakfast.

 **AN**

 **So what did you guys think, do you love, do you hate, is there anything I could do better. Please tell me, I want to make this story as amazing as possible for you guys but I cant do that if you don't tell me what could be better. Also I cant promise chapter lengths, some will be short, and others will be extremely long. Chapter three wont come out nearly as quickly as this one since I haven't even started it yet but I will get it done as soon as possible.**

1\. I know that probably isn't a good way to hold an owl but this is a dream, while slightly affecting reality, so the rules of the waking world do not apply here.


	3. Chapter 3 and important alert

**Important news read the AN**

 **AN Hello again everyone, this chapter is shorter than it was supposed to be and we haven't gotten to explanations yet, but that is because a few days after I uploaded chapter 2 I was in a car accident and ended up fracturing several bones, the most important in this case being my left arm so I decided that I could upload what I have done before we get into the big explanations since I am only a quarter way through with them and give you something to tie you over while I work on them. I know you don't care about my personal life but this is something that will majorly affect update time for a while so I thought you guys and gals should know. Now as I have said in the last two AN English is not my first language so there will be a few grammar and spelling problems. I know I've said it a few times before, but someone informed me that fanfiction doesn't show an update if it happened within 24 hours of the last one, so some of you might not have known that. This will be the last time I bring it up so don't worry. Also for those of you who did not get an update, Chapter 2 is indeed up, so go read that if you haven't. Now on with the story.**

Chapter Begin

Harry was having a great time. He was finally free of the chains that had tied him to the Dursleys and was now able to fly with his first and only friend Luna. When Harry had first met Luna it was just after one of the beatings Dudley had given him. At first he thought he was seeing things when he saw a girl with fairy wings flying above him in the small cupboard, but he soon realized that he was asleep. He apparently had passed out from pain and exhaustion at some point. When she saw him she had asked if he wanted to fly with her. He quickly responded yes, his original urge to respond to the Dursleys treatment had yet to be stomped out, and he would take any chance to get away. Even if it was only in a dream.

When he asked her how he could fly she just said "why you flap your wings of course". This had confused him until he looked at his arms and realized they weren't arms. He now had a small pair of black wings attached to his now very small body. Upon realizing that he did indeed have wings, he tried to fly like her. Only for him to instantly be yanked to the ground a rope around his leg. When he saw the rope he tried to break it with his beak, he quickly realized that wasn't a good idea since he felt like he tried to bite through concrete. When the fairy girl saw the problem she tried to help him, only for the rope to turn into a chain that was connected to something outside of his cupboard. The girl saw this as well and followed the chain to where ever it was tied down. He hopped along beside her to find out what was keeping him there. They quickly left his cupboard and immediately saw the problem.

It was the Dursleys, they where what he was chained to. When the girl went to them and asked them to release his chains they didn't seem to notice her. They did however see him. That was when he knew he was having a nightmare. He couldn't run in the smaller form he was now in, and they where able to catch him quickly. The girl quickly tried to stop them but her hands passed right through them. So she jumped in front of them as Dudley started to beat him. He still felt the pain but quickly realized that it didn't hurt as much as it usually did. He soon realized that while Dudleys fist passed right through the girl, the slowed down as thy went through her and hit him with less force than they normally did.

After a while the Dursleys left them alone and went up to their own rooms. When they left he quickly thanked the girl for helping him. She just hugged him in response. She had tears running down her face but tried to put on a happy face. She suddenly asked him if he wanted to play. He said yes.

So for several hours they played together. At one point she started to tell him about her life, her family, the wonderful wold of magic that she lived in. Anything she could think of that would cheer him up. Eventually though she had started to fade. She quickly realized that she was waking up and asked him what his name was after she told him hers. He told her and asked her if she would come back. She said yes.

When he woke up he was happier than he could ever remember being. But he was afraid that he would not have such a good dream again. His fears where put to rest after he continued ti dream about her for a month straight and didn't appear to be stopping. Not that he wanted to.

Now here he was, flying with his best friend, when she suddenly turned towards the house they left from telling him that breakfast was ready. He suddenly became very worried. He was worried that his escape from the Dursleys had been another part of his dream, and that he would wake up in even more trouble for not making their breakfast before they woke up. But he still followed Luna, hopeful that it wasn't a dream and that he would be with his friend when he woke up.

He was very happy that the first thing he saw when he woke up was her smiling face. She looked up at him and said cheerfully "Good morning Harry, I'm so glad that you're finally here and away from those mean animals. Breakfast is ready so lets go eat".

Before Harry could say anything she had gotten off of him and had started dragging him to the door. While she was dragging him, Harry suddenly realized several things at once. The pain he always felt from unhealed injury's wasn't there. The headache that he was constantly suffering from was also gone. He felt energetic, excited and worried. He was excited that he was with the only friend he ever had. But he was also very worried. He was somewhere new. He didn't know where he was or who was in charge. At least with the Dursleys he knew what he was supposed to do, where his place in the household was. Here, he didn't know anything. He didn't know what they wanted, what would get him punished and what would let him be left alone. He knew Luna would help him, she always did before even if she wasn't really there, but he didn't want to bring her down with him if he did something wrong.

Of course Pandora(1) would never hurt him. She would treat him like her son. Give him the love that only a parent could give their child, and treat him with the care and kindness that he always deserved and make sure that he would be prepared for the trials ahead of him.

But Harry didn't know this. He didn't know that by the end of the day he would have a new family, a new home, and the knowledge that his life was only going to get better from here. No he didn't know any of this, for he was only a six year old boy worried that he might get the only friend he has ever had in trouble for not making breakfast.

If only he knew how happy he would be before lunch was even a thought.

Chapter end

 **AN So what did you think. What could I do to improve my story. I'm always looking to improve my writing skills and I am open to any suggestions you may have for this story since I only really have the skeleton for it and I am slowly adding on the flesh and life blood. Like I said next chapter will have all the explanations that would have been here had that asshole not gotten drunk. So while I don't know when the next update will be I will be working on it when ever I have time to. Which I guess I will have a lot more of now until I get these casts off and I can walk properly again. Until next time.**

 **1\. In this story I will be switching which of Lunas parents is alive. I still haven't decided if her dad is already dead or if he will die later, since right now I could just explain his absence with something like being on a research trip for the quibbler or something like that. But if any of you have ideas or suggestion for this then please review or pm me.**


	4. Poll anouncment, addressing issues

addition to question

Hello, as you can tell by the title this is not a chapter, but that will be up soon, I just need to finish up a few things and make sure I'm happy with it before I give it to you guys. it will most likely be up by Tuesday at the latest. Now right now I have an announcement as well as addressing a few concerns that have been brought to my attention.

First the announcement, I am putting up a poll on what Harrys familiar should be. Don't worry about Hedgewig she will be part of the story I just have special plans for her that make it impossible for her to be Harrys familiar. So your choices are Phoenix, Dragon, Basilisk, Shadow Raven, Kitsune(magic fox), and Unique(PM your personal idea). Now before you cry fowl about giving him an over powered familiar I want to point out that he is the chosen champion of Magic herself, so while he wont start off as a god among men, he will still get benefits from being her champion to make sure he can fulfil the roles and duties given to him. So go to my profile and vote, and if you have any ideas for a good familiar pm me and I will consider it, the poll will be up until the official chapter 7 since that is around when I plan to give it to him, and he will be receiving the familiar as a newborn/hatchling when he gets it so it will grow up with him.

The poll has been closed due to extraneous circumstances getting in the way. The shadow Raven will be his familiar. there is now one for what Lunas Familiar will be. The choices are Fairy, Kitsune(magic fox), Thestral, Unicorn, Phoenix, and unique(review or pm)

Now for a few concerns that I was told about.

Pairings: I have not decided on the official pairing yet, I only said it is likely to be Harry/Luna/Daphne because I like that particular pairing and that is the one i will try to make the story work for. But I don't want to back myself into a corner if the story ends up writing itself so that a different pairing would be better, so if you have any reasons certain people should or shouldn't be with another person then tell me them and I will listen to your reasoning, that however does not mean I will go for your idea, but you can be assured It will be considered as long as you give me actual reasons and not just "I don't like this person" or "I think they're hot". Any ideas are welcome as long as you give me good reasoning and it makes some sort of sense, even slash pairings, though for those kind you need to provide very good reasoning, since even though I have nothing against them, there are very few characters I can see actually being gay/lesbian or bisexual, Luna being one of them.

Dumbledore: now this is mostly for clarification, Dumbledore will legitimately be insane, and I don't mean "he put one of the most important magical artifacts in history in a school full of children to trap a half dead dark lord" insane. No I mean "The ice mice overlords demand I give you this bacon infused pumpkin" insane. Now he will not always show his insanity, if he did he would have been locked up a long time ago. but there will be times it will be fairly obvious when I don't just show it to you. Like I said in the beginning, he will be both helpful and detrimental to Harry and the gang.

Bashing: I will not have a lot of bashing, the people I bash will either die off soon(Dursleys), not show up very often in the story(Ron and Molly), or will eventually be redeemed(possibly Draco). so you tell me what you think about that.

also I have a question for you guys, should I make harry a "Creature" of some sort. Since Magic will be directly interfering in this story he could be anything but I want your opinion on this since this could effect how certain things play out in the story. I already plan on making the lovegood family either full or part Fae, so magical creatures will play an important role in this story, I just want your opinions and ideas on this. And when I say creature, I was thinking along the lines of Werewolves, Vampires, Fae, Veela, things like that. Now if you have an idea for a new kind of hybrid, one of you gave me an interesting idea for a wizard/phoenix still not sure on how that would work though, I would like you to explain why you want it and how it would work. The final decision on this matter will be made when it becomes about a year before they go to Hogwarts since I still need to think about if I even really want him to be a creature and to give you guys time to try and convince me to go for your ideas.

I will do my best to upload quickly but there is a lot of legal stuff getting in the way because of the accident so I make no promises.

also I don't know when the poll will show up but it has already been made. Also holly crap you guys are awesome, not even a month and I already have 61 followers and 38 favorites. I know that isn't ground breaking in hp fanfiction but damn I wasn't expecting this many people to like my story this early on. I hope i keep doing whatever it is that I am doing right.


	5. Chapter 4 preview

**AN: Hello every one, Kage here. Now I know it has been a long wait for this chapter, and a lot of stuff has gotten in the way of me uploading this. I will start off by telling you that I have finnaly decided to just sit down and start typing this out on my phone. Becasue it is 1:47 in the moring for me as I start this and because typing on my phone is annoying I doubt that I will get the entire chapter typed out. Since I am doing this on my phone there will probably be more grammar mistakes than usual. I will type as much as possible until I either finally pass out, or I feel like I have found a good stopping point that will hold you over until our internet problems are fixed. It was pointed out that I could have gone to the library to do this and I cant believe how stupid I was to have not even thought of that during the entire month that this chapter has been done. It isnt open on Sundays and our internet is supposed to fixed by the time I get home on Monday so yeah. Before we start I should mention that we will be referring to lady magic as Hecate from now on. Ok on to the story.**

Pandora was currently making breakfast for herself and the children. Being a goddess, Hecate(1) didn't actually need food to survive, though she did enjoy eating on occasion.

Speaking of Hecate, she can currently be seen talking with a figure who seemed to be shrouded in shadows. This was none other than Death. They were currently discussing what they should do about the soul shard in Harrys scar.

"So when I remove the soul shard, will you be able to track down its counter parts?" Hecate asked.

"Yes, and I should be able to manipulate events that can destroy the current ones. However doing this will not destroy the leech form he is currently in. If he were to ever regain a body of his own, then he would be able to make five more. Though it will only be five. If he were to try to split his soul more than thirteen times he would die instantly, with the magical backlash possibly destroying this continent if you don't catch it in time. He knows this luckily, but it would still be very bad if my master can't defeat him during his 'resurrection' as that will be when he is weakest and he wont have had the opportunity to create any more of these abominations. Unfortunately our sister Fate is still suffering from the backlash from the ritual Lily invoked to try to save young Harry. We wont know what new challenges we should prepare him for until she awakens." Death responded.

Hecate only nodded to this. She still had a headache from that ritual after all. Especially since it was invoked unintentionally.

On the night that Voldemort attacked the Potters. He had unintentionally made the perfect scenario to in-act an ancient ritual that would use the powers of the gods to protect the child of a helpless mother. This was originally a ritual used by magical races back in the early ages of sentient life to protect future generations from predators, as well as forcing evolution and adaptation to ensure the survival of their race. Due to the ritual nearly only being done instinctively it was lost to the ages of time to all but the oldest races, such as the Fae and Dragons.

It was this ritual that ensured young Harry survived that night. Lily in her fear for her childs life unknowingly made a contract with Fate, sealing his fate as the prophecy child and activating the protections provided by the prophecy, which is what forced the ritual to activate. But due to the shear power of Voldemort, mixed with Lilys intent to completely protect Harry, the ritual was overloaded and took more power than necessary from the goddesses tied to Harry and forcing all but death into a coma like state due to the backlash that likely would have destroyed the planet if they hadn't contained the wild godly power within themselves.

Luckily the ritual worked but do to the soul shard in his scar, as well as Hecate being in a coma, it was never able to do more than ensure his survival. Once the shard was removed and the goddesses all gave him their gift it would finally be complete. This would be very helpful as it would allow Harry to control his magic quickly, as well as making him much more adaptable, as well as possible evolutionary advances. He would still need to practice and train to become strong, but it would make the process easier and quicker.

Hecate suddenly looked up when she heard a small crow and looked up at Death.

"So you were able to find a suitable match for him already?" Hecate ask while eyeing the red eyed raven on Deaths shoulder.

"Yes, while I was on my way here I was able to feel the connection between one of the eggs in her nest and Harry. She is here to make sure the bonding happens properly and that her hatchling is taken care of. It is fortunate that we were able to find his familiar this early. With the combined affect of his familiar bond as well as his bond with Luna, it should make our explanation much easier to deal with."

"I am just glad we have time for him to adjust. Even with the rituals activation he wont be able to activley control his magic for at least fifteen months. It could have been disasterous if I had been stuck in that until coma after his tenth birthday. This way he gets to enjoy a normal childhood, and get some proper training before he returns to the domain of that senile old fool. I still don't understand why Fate showed him the prophecy."

"It was because doing so presented the best possible outcome. Had she given it to the Potters and Longbottoms like you wanted it would have led them both to leaving the country and the prophecy never being fulfilled leaving Voldemort to terrorize the world for all eternity."

"I know, but I still don't like it. I have and will always hate the phrase "Greater Good" as it has lead to more death and suffering than any war ever has."

"I know, believe me I know. But there is nothing we can do about it any more. All we can do is make sure he is strong enough to destroy voldemort and unite the magical races once more. Now I believe it is time we head to the kitchen, it seems they are finally awake."

 **AN ok it is now 3 am, my fingers are sore, and I am starting to fall asleep. Once all of the problems have been taken care of I will update this chapter with the rest. The full chapter is over 7000 words long and that is not including my authors note. Yes the shadow raven will be his familiar. I havent really decided on a name for her yet so I will take suggestions. Good night(or morning I guess) everyone, I hope this will hold you over until we can get our situation her handeled.**


End file.
